Beautiful
by Elektrikal Flirt
Summary: Here it goes, Jae runs into Omi...litteraly, and falls in love. She's a famous singer and everyone in town hates her because she pretty. Omi helps her. yay! Okay, this summary sucks! The story is funny! But i'm really bad at summaries, please read and rev


Okay, let's see. I've just been listening to beautiful so sorry if it's in the fic a lot. You'll just have to deal with it! I'll get to the fic as soon as possible so, shoot.  
  
I don't own Weiss Kreuz! KUSO! I WANNA OWN WEISS KREUZ! CRAP! IT'S BULLSHIT! KUSO! I SWEAR I'LL OWN IT AFTER I TAKE OVER THE WORLD! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! But before that I have to finish reading 'how to take over the world in just 20 days!' Hee he hee. Oh, and I don't own beautiful either. Christina Aguelera does but I'm making it so that Jae sang it all right. I also don't own Symphony of life! Tina Arena does, but like beautiful in this fic Jae sings it! Sorry guys!  
  
Warning! Warning! Sorry for not warning you before that explosion. There will be a lot of swearing and some icky bits. If you're against that crap then I advise you not to read. Now that I've warned you I'll get to the story!  
  
***~***~***  
  
There will be some OOCness in this. Stuff that! Make that a lot of OOCness. I've only seen the first series once. And that was in Japanese with English subtitles! AND I DON'T HAVE A FUCKING CLUE HOW TO UNDERSTAND JAPANESE AND I KEPT MISSING WHAT THEY SAID BECAUSE THEY TALK TOO FAST FOR ME TO READ! GRRRRRRRR! JERKS!  
  
Happie chappie 1! Not very happie is it? Hmm.  
  
***~***~***  
  
Stars are shining in your eyes  
  
And I begin to realise  
  
That our path through times unbroken  
  
Do you know what it's like  
  
When a mirror never lies  
  
And the truth remains unspoken  
  
And we dance into the fire  
  
'Cause our spirits take us higher  
  
Do you feel me now  
  
Burning like a flame  
  
If you touch me  
  
I may disappear  
  
Floating through your eyes  
  
How do we resist  
  
The gravity of love  
  
In the symphony of life  
  
There's a place I've never been  
  
Where there's angels gathering and they talk about the future  
  
When the simple things in life  
  
Can do more to satisfy  
  
Let the wisdom be my teacher  
  
You can have all that you desire  
  
But it may not take you higher  
  
Do you feel me now  
  
Burning like a flame  
  
If you touch me  
  
I may disappear  
  
Floating through your eyes  
  
How do we resist  
  
The gravity of love  
  
The symphony of life  
  
Symphony of life  
  
Do you feel me now burning like a flame  
  
If you touch me  
  
I may disappear  
  
Floating through your eyes  
  
How do we resist  
  
The gravity of love  
  
In the symphony of life  
  
Yeah yeah  
  
*  
  
Jae walked down the street. Her silky black hair swayed behind her. Like I said, her hair was black with silver streaks through it and she had light purple eyes to match her really light purple lips. Her skin was pale and she looked about 5'5.  
  
/Isn't that that famous singer.  
  
Yeah. Didn't she sing Symphony of life?  
  
Yeah, she did.  
  
Wow. I can't believe she's in town!/  
  
Jae grinned. It appeared that she was famous here too.  
  
"I just can't get away from the fame can I?" She chirped. Suddenly she hit something and fell back on her ass.  
  
"OW! HEY YOU JERK! WATCH IT!" She snapped as she got to her feet.  
  
"Sorry." Came a reply. Jae looked up at the guy she'd knocked over. Suddenly her pupils went into the shape of love hearts.  
  
"Come again."  
  
The guy giggled. "Are you okay? You seem dazed." He told her. She shook off the love hearts and nodded.  
  
"I'm fine. I gotta go!" She said nervously. The guy watched her run down the street and bang into another person. He laughed out loud before going back to what he was doing. By the by, that was delivering flowers.  
  
*  
  
Jae smiled as she looked in the mirror. "Cool!" She whispered as she looked at her attire. She was wearing a black leather mini skirt with a silver boob tube. Her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail and she had light purple eye shadow. She also had a black choker necklace on and a silver chain with a j on it. She never took the chain off; it had been given to her by her brother who had died in a car crash 2 years ago. He had told her to live life at its fullest because you never know when you're gonna leave this world. So that's what she'd been trying to do that past few years.  
  
"I'm gonna be your best friend. I'm gonna dance with you. I'm gonna be your best friend... ... ... ... ... ..." she sang. She stopped singing abruptly. "The parents are coming! Kuso!"  
  
"Jae! Are you home?" Someone called from down stairs. Jae groaned as she left her room.  
  
"I'll blend into the woodwork! That's the trick. No wait. It's glass. Damnit. I can't blend into glass, but I have to try." Jae whispered to herself. She leaned against the glass as voices came nearer.  
  
"I thought she was going to be home! She better not have gone to sneak into the club again!" She heard her dad say. Thank bloody god they were so bloody blind.  
  
"Well, she's not here so let's go. I'm sure she's fine!"  
  
"Darling, she's only 17!"  
  
"But she's a very very cute 17 year old. And smart!" Stuff smart! She's really childish sometimes! I'd probably be ordering a coffin!  
  
Jae sighed as she tiptoed out of the house. She put on her leather jacket and grinned as she made her way down the street. She heard her parent's car start so she went into the shadows until they had passed. Sighing she kept walking down to the club.  
  
***~***~***  
  
Well, was it good? Was it crap? Too short? Too weird? I need to know! Please tell me.  
  
Well, I better go before my sister kills me! Ever since she saw Weiss she started shi-neing me with a paper katana! Ja ne! 


End file.
